


Cliché

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Yuri, shoujo ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Honoka and Maki are alone in the music room and Yuri/gayness happens. [Cliché romance and fluff]





	Cliché

As a relaxing piano music echoed in the hallways of a near-deserted Otonokizaka, two sole figures could have been seen at the music room, seated on the bench, their fingers dancing in harmony, the white ivory keys as their playground. Class has already ended about one hour prior and most students were already at home or at least on their way. Maki and Honoka however, have decided to stay behind to do something. The ginget has begged her red-head friend and idolmate to teach her the basis of music and the later couldn't turn down her leader's request.

"And this is how you do this."

Hinoka watched, a huge smile on her face as her eyes were shining with admitration and respect, as her taller friend pointed to a part on the music book in front of them and demonstrated the music key with her fingers.

"Honoka?"

Said gingerhead tilted her head at the side as she realized she was just giving a goofy smile instead of really listening to Maki. Clearing her throat, the energetic girl placed her fingers on the piano key. "So, Maki- _chan_... I was thinking..."

There was a moment of pause and the red-head started to get curious. She was not usually the curious type but she was not a fan of facts where someone starts an intriguing sentence and do not end it. "What is it?"

Another minute of silence followed, Honoka's hands dropping until resting on her lap. She then turned to the sharp-shaped-eyed girl who was anticipating something from her. The ginger gulped. "Do you believe in supernatural?"

Maki took a moment as to think about it. Being someone who wants to be a doctor, she will have to learn to trust things that could be proved by science. However, she knew more than well of few facts that does happen in the everyday life but no one has a rational way of explaining it. "Well... I guess I do not either believe or do not believe. It depends on the place and moment."

Honoka placed her hand near her face and looked at her palm. "Would you believe me if I told you I do believe in supernatural being, like witches, succubuses, goddesses or angels?"

'Well, you are a goddess and angel.' The red-head thought as she remembered the same gingerhead who was sitting beside her calling for miracle several times. After all, not everyone can shout at the sky to stop raining and be lucky enough to get their wishes granted in a laps of few seconds. And that was not the only time. There were too much that Maki couldn't remember them all. "I guess everyone has As a relaxing piano music echoed in the hallways of a near-deserted Otonokizaka, two sole figures could have been seen at the music room, seated on the bench, their fingers dancing in harmony, the white ivory keys as their playground. Class has already ended about one hour prior and most students were already at home or at least on their way. Maki and Honoka however, have decided to stay behind to do something. The ginget has begged her red-head friend and idolmate to teach her the basis of music and the later couldn't turn down her leader's request.

"And this is how you do this."

Hinoka watched, a huge smile on her face as her eyes were shining with admitration and respect, as her taller friend pointed to a part on the music book in front of them and demonstrated the music key with her fingers.

"Honoka?"

Said gingerhead tilted her head at the side as she realized she was just giving a goofy smile instead of really listening to Maki. Clearing her throat, the energetic girl placed her fingers on the piano key. "So, Maki-chan... I was thinking..."

There was a moment of pause and the red-head started to get curious. She was not usually the curious type but she was not a fan of facts where someone starts an intriguing sentence and do not end it. "What is it?"

Another minute of silence followed, Honoka's hands dropping until resting on her lap. She then turned to the sharp-shaped-eyed girl who was anticipating something from her. The ginger gulped. "Do you believe in supernatural?"

Maki took a moment as to think about it. Being someone who wants to be a doctor, she will have to learn to trust things that could be proved by science. However, she knew more than well of few facts that _does_ happen in the everyday life but no one has a rational way of explaining it. "Well... I guess I do not either believe or do not believe. It depends on the place and moment."

Honoka placed her hand near her face and looked at her palm. "Would you believe me if I told you I do believe in supernatural being, like witches, succubuses, goddesses or angels?"

 _'Well, you are a goddess and angel.'_ The red-head thought as she remembered the same gingerhead who was sitting beside her calling for miracle several times. After all, not everyone can shout at the sky to stop raining and be lucky enough to get their wishes granted in a laps of few seconds. And that was not the only time. There were too much that Maki couldn't remember them all. "I guess everyone has their opinions..."

Honoka pouted at these words, leaning closer to her friend, cheeks puffed as to let the younger girl how upset she was. By Maki's point of view, their leader looked more like a cute hamster more than anything. She even had to fight the urge to pat the shorter girl's head and avoid a shameful end.

"Anyway, where did that question came from?"

The ginger returned into her usual self as she leaned back, rubbing the back of her head. "I don't know... It just came naturally." She continued before humming something and leaned against the taller girl, earning her a whimper followed by face-turning-red and an attempt to push away by the red-head. "Jeez! What are you doing, Maki- _chan_?"

"That's my line!"

"But isn't it normal for lovers to cuddle like this?"

Honoka's question caused her idolmate to look away, a defeated expression on her face as she acknowledged _her girlfriend_ 's opinion. No matter how much this might embarrass her, she knew that she did love their leader as much as the ginger loved her. She was just having a hard time being really honest with her own feelings. "W-well..."

"What is it~?" The shorter girl teasingly asked as she turned toward the red-head and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Jeez! What do you think you're doing?" Maki cried out, her face now matching her hair's color as she started to enjoy the ginger's warmth, the struggling a mere excuse to shield her pride.

"You know..." Honoka started, closing her eyes as she thought about what she was about to say next. "I was thinking that we should practice to kiss."

Silence fell on the room for a couple of second until the red-head screamed, her face now twice redder than her hair. "Say whaaaat?!"

"Yeah! You heard me." The ginger said calmly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I think it would be normal to kiss since we are going out, right?"

"B-but..."

Honoka made a pout, plucking her lips so she looked like a hungry baby who was about to cry. "Can't do it...?"

Maki felt guilty from the sign of the girl in front of her. She was very weak to Honoka's pleading, something that has built up inside her since she realized her feelings for the young leader.

Letting go of a sigh, the red-head closed her eys. "Only this once in that case..."

"Youpiii!" The shorter girl cheered, feeling victorious as she knew she was going to make another step into adulthood; giving or stealing her first kiss.

Maki however was very nervous at the thought of having her lips against her girlfriend's. She hoped that the gingerhead would not get grossed by the lips gloss her mother has lent her the night prior.

Honoka slowly leaned closer after a while, closing her eyes as their lips came in contact. The two girls' hearbeat fastened until being in sync, feeling each other's breathing. Their minds were blank for a while until a melting feeling in their stomach, like a sinking sensation made them part, their face red in sheer embarrassment. Even the supposed energetic girl was trying avoid eye contact.

"That feeling..." Maki looked everywhere but her girlfriend's eyes. ' _So_ _embarrassing... I know I have been preparing but I really can't do it, Mama...'_

"W-well... That was awkward..." The ginger said, still eying at the open widow, watching as the wind was making the curtains dance at its pace. "B-but I can't say I didn't like it..."

There was a moment of silence until the red-head finally lifted her head so she could have a look at Honoka's flushed face. It was a rare spectacle she has only seen twice in the past and found it very cute. Well, everything about Honoka was cute but what Maki loved the most about her was the mix of her character, her spirit and her beauty/cuteness. She was the ideal person the red-head has dreamed about while she was still young; these childish fantasies where little girls wish to be princesses and meet their knights. For this case, Maki could see herself as a princess while Honoka was her knight in shining armor.

"Want to do it again?"

The older girl's request has once again taken Maki from surprise and the later was left shocked, her brain trying to process what was happening. "You what?!"

"I want to do it again." Honoka repeated before taking a small book from her pocket. "I have made some research and wish to apply them."

With a glance at the book, it was not hard to identify it as a _manga_ , a japanese comic. Even Maki didn't have difficulty guessing so. _'Well... Honoka does love manga after all.'_ With a closer look however, the red-head got intrigued by the picture on the cover. Two girls clad in white sleeveless dresses and barefeet were holding hands, their fingers intertwined, their lips almost touching as their eyes were closed. White lilies flowers were blooming in the background and the rest was painted pink. And to add more to the fact, one of the girl had crimson red hair cut above her shoulder, reminding Maki of _a certain someone_. "H-Honoka... please don't tell me that book is..."

"A _yuri_ _manga_!" The gingerhead said casually. "Or like the westerners call it, a _shoujo-ai, girl's love, lesbianism_...or all kind of expression that I can't remember."

Maki made a face that screamed embarrassing lines while trying to look everywhere but at the book, however in vain as her curious eyes got the upper hand. "But how could you?"

"What are you saying, Maki-chan? Other students also bring romance books at school and the teachers barely bat and eye."

"But it's different."

"And how is that?" Honoka made another childish pout, leaning closer to her girlfriend.

"Because we are in an all-girl's school and since homosexual relationship is still taboo here in Japan."

"And so...?"

The red-head sighed, aware that the ginger was not totally able to catch on her opinion. However, no matter how many excuse she might look for, the pianist would always come to the final conclusion: that she loved and appreciated Honoka no matter what. Sure she had lot of defaults, but she knew that said drawbacks can become good things if exploited well. Also, Maki was thankful of Honoka for helping her opening more to the other girls around her age.

"So..." The oder girl's lips formed a smile once again. "As I was saying, I did indeed do some research thanks to this amazing _doujinshi_ about the art of girls kissing girls so I need to practice all these tips out."

The now literal red-head sighed, feeling too tired to protest back and just nodded, accepting her fate and so closed her eyes, waiting for her girlfriend to take the first step. "What are you waiting for?"

Honoka smiled. "Maki- _chan_ just can't be honest with herself~" She said in a sing song tone before leaning closer this time, stopping few centimeter from her target so that they could feel each other's speeding breathing. The mood changed into a warmer one and the ginger took the opportunity to seal their lips.

This time however, instead of just staying there, the older girl has decided to flip toward the next page of her _yuri_ knowledge and moved her tongue, grinding against her girlfriend's lips. Maki was surprised but still parted her lips, allowing the shorter girl's wet organ to start exploring the inside of the former's mouth.

The red-head felt even more embarrassed, feeling like the temperature was rising. To add more fuel into the fire, Honoka moved her arms and wrapped them around the younger pianist's waist, bringing her closer with a tight embrace.

"Mmmm..." A weird, unusual and very embarrassing sound escaped the red-head's lips as her body turned even warmer; not only her face but even her stomach that now felt as if a colony of butterfly has set their headquarters there. ' _What was that? It's so embarrassing...'_

The kiss lasted for another couple of seconde until the two of them had to part because of the lack of air. Their faces were bright red, breathing heavy and warm as they avoided eye contact. "That was..."

"Weird..."

Another moment of awkward silence took place for a good minute.

Honoka was the first to break the silence as her stomach made a too familiar sound, notifying the two residents that it needed some attention. The leader rubbed the back of her head. "How about we stop somewhere on our way home to eat something!"

Maki however had other plans for the evening. "Mama has asked me to tell you to pass by when you have some free time. She said that she had to exchange some words with you."

"Did you tell her about the true nature of our relationship?"

The response came in form of a nod. The red-head was a mother's daughter, she didn't like to hide things to the older woman who has given birth to her and has decided to always tell her mother first whenever anything happens, like making friends, getting groped by a certain spiritual _senpai_ , or getting confessed to by a _very_ cute girl that she really admires.

Maki cleared her throat awkwardly before turning to her bag that was placed on a bench at the other side of the room, slowly moving her left hand to reach for her girlfriend's right one. "I-if you are okay with it, would you mind having a pajama party...?"

"Woaa! Is that an invitation?" The gingerhead returned into her full of energy mode once again, intertwining their fingers.

"Of course!"

Honoka cheered before hugging the taller girl once again. "Of course I am always happy to! Just let me call Mom to let her know."

Maki nodded. ' _I'm feeling happy. It is really a very nice thing; the feeling of being loved body and soul.'_


End file.
